


Teachable Moments

by SLWalker



Series: Taking Flight [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: A moment showing Maul serving out his punishment for the incident(s) with Vos.





	Teachable Moments

Maul had encountered problems before, hiding with wings. Quite nearly fatal problems, in fact. Trying to remain hidden with large, feathered appendages was far, far harder than it was with the normal bipedal number.

He was hiding again, but this time, it was for a different reason.

 _Somehow_  -- involving Vos, alcohol, several days of misery and the mildest punishment he had ever received in his _life_  -- he actually had gotten roped into helping with Archix Clan, acting as assistant to Master Vrik, something he had been deftly avoiding now for quite some time.  Issa was his liaison, and the child he was most attached to, but through that association and the aforementioned punishment, he now found himself in the position of– tutor. Or perhaps babysitter.

Right now, there were a large number of small not-yet-Jedi searching around the Room of a Thousand Fountains for him. It was one part game, but also one part lesson: They needed to use their Force senses to find him. They weren’t blindfolded or anything of the sort, but he had spent the first sixteen years of his life learning how to be invisible, how to hide, how to use his environment, and so it was a challenge nonetheless.

His shielding was such that he could remain completely invisible, but instead, he let his Force presence show. They were small and very new, but it was a good thing for them to learn how to use the power they had been born with.

Sometimes, in the back of his mind, Maul wondered over being a  _teacher_ , even if in such a small way, given how his own education prior to life in the Temple had gone. That he was helping them learn how to use their innate abilities and there was no pain involved; that when they accomplished something and beamed up at him (or threw limbs around him), there wasn't a hint of fear in their expressions or their Force signatures.  Just trust, open and unbroken.

Sometimes, too, that realization made something in his throat ache.

But for now, he was sitting behind a waterfall, in the rocky cave behind it, not deep – they were still in the Temple, after all – and ignoring the spray beading on his feathers to roll off, where they were folded down alongside his legs. It was the only way to sit on a flat surface with them, and it had taken him quite some time to figure it out.

He could hear them talking, even past the sound of water. They were getting closer. He estimated he had another four minutes before one of them pinged on him.

He didn’t even realize he was smiling.


End file.
